


orange

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Series: Daniel Jackson has psychosis [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to other sites, F/M, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Psychosis, supportive datefriends sam and teal'c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: Sam and Teal'c support Daniel as he deals with his hallucinations before having breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Teal'c
Series: Daniel Jackson has psychosis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901854
Kudos: 5





	orange

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is just self indulgent lol
> 
> tw for this story:
> 
> discussion of hallucinations and psychosis as well as trauma and dissociation

\-------

Sam wakes to the shifting of the bed underneath her as someone sits up. She presses her face deeper into the pillow for a moment, not really wanting to wake up. But then she overcomes that impulse and looks up to see which of her lovers is the cause of the disturbance. Daniel is sitting up, arms wrapped around himself, the early morning sunlight glinting in his blue eyes as he stares blankly at the wall. His fingers are running in circles over his forearms, the way he does when the hallucinations get bad. Sam’s first instinct is to reach out and try to comfort him, but she knows his cocktail of trauma, dissociation and psychosis will not react well to that. So instead she just sits up and speaks lowly, calmly, and quietly. 

“You okay Daniel?”

Daniel’s gaze doesn’t break from the wall and she wonders if he can even hear her. Sometimes he can’t, sometimes he dissociates so fully that nothing she says can get through. But finally he twitches and speaks:

“I can feel them, under my skin.”

Sam nods to herself; it’s a common hallucination of his. It had started out being urgo’s machines and escalated to being bugs. Daniel’s therapist had recommended they try distraction recently, so she leans over to the end table next to the bed and picks up the TV remote as she asks:

“You want to watch TV, Daniel? Anaconda is on this morning.”

Daniel’s fingers don’t stop tracing over his skin but he does turn towards the TV on the far side of the room, a ghost of a smile on his face as he nods.

“God, that movie is terrible.”

Sam grins and clicks the TV on. The movie has already started but isn’t too far in. They watch the giant snake hunt a hapless group through a swamp for a few minutes before Sam scoots down the bed a bit to sit next to Daniel.

“Any better?”

The movement of his fingers has slowed and his eyes are a bit more clear when he turns to look at her. 

“A little. I can still feel them, but not as much.”

Sam nods, wringing her hands in her lap with a sort of helplessness she’s still not used to. Daniel smiles at her, the small secret smile that she doesn’t often see out of their apartment, and says:

“I’m okay enough to touch, if you want.”

Sam smiles eagerly and reaches out slowly, uncurling Daniel’s hand from where it’s wrapped around his bicep. She intertwines their fingers and curls into his side, content to sit there and watch the giant snake go on a murderous rampage.

After about half an hour, the bed rocks slightly as Teal’c wakes up and sits up, taking in Sam and Daniel’s intertwined positions. He smiles softly at them and asks:

“Are you alright, Daniel?”

Daniel nods, smiles and leans over to kiss Teal’c, humming contentedly as he pulls away. Sam pouts at him and teases:

“What, I don’t get a kiss?”

He laughs and leans in to kiss her as well. She closes her eyes and leans into him, wrapped up in his warmth and the familiar scent of their orange scented shampoo. He pulls away, squeezing her hand as he does. He reaches out for Teal’c’s hand as well, linking the three of them together. He explains to Teal’c:

“It’s the bugs again.”

Teal’c frowns, concern clear on his face.

“Next time I would like to be awoken so I may assist with the situation.”

Daniel looks like he wants to complain, probably not liking the idea of asking for help even when he needs it. He’s working on that with the therapist. Sam shushes him and nods to Teal’c, saying:

“Of course, Teal’c.”

Daniel doesn’t complain, but instead says:

“As much as I’d like to see the end of this movie, I’m getting hungry.”

Sam laughs and says:

“Well, I’m sure Teal’c and I could make you breakfast in bed again.”

They had attempted this once before, for Daniel's birthday, and it had gone disastrously. Enough things had ended up burning that they had sent the fire alarm off.

Daniel laughs too and throws his legs over the edge of the bed to stand. 

“I think I can get it.”

As he stands Sam follows him, not wanting to let go of his hand, and Teal’c follows too, leaving them linked as they walk to the kitchen. Daniel steps onto the tiled floor and up to the fridge before stopping and looking back at his lovers, teasing:

“I think I might need my hands for this.”

Sam sighs but grudgingly lets go of his hand, as does Teal’c. As Daniel begins pulling out ingredients, Sam walks to Teal’c’s side and leans up to kiss him as well. He wraps her in gentle arms and she sighs, perfectly content, here in their little kitchen with her two lovers. The TV is still on in the other room, creating a pleasant grey noise. There’s also the sizzle of oil as Daniel begins cooking up pancakes. Sam carefully pushes her way out of Teal’c’s hold to open the fridge, asking:

“Do we have any of that raspberry sauce left?”

Teal’c speaks up from behind her:

“Top shelf, to the right.”

It had been Teal’c ideas to buy frozen fruit and make smoothies, mostly for post workout drinks and as a nicer way to consume his protein powder. But Daniel had cooked up some of the raspberries into a delicious sauce which should go perfectly with the pancakes. She pulls out the tupperware and throws it in the microwave to heat. Teal’c has moved to the counter where the hot pot sits and is starting water for the grassy green tea he’d brought from chulak. It’s an acquired taste that Sam hasn’t acquired yet, but both Teal’c and Daniel drink it religiously. 

Daniel has flipped the last pancake and is pulling out plates. Teal’c contributes the syrup and the butter. Sam pulls the raspberry sauce out of the microwave and grabs a plate. As Daniel hands a plate to Teal’c, Teal’c asks: 

“Would you like to eat in the bedroom, so that we may continue the movie?” 

Daniel grins gratefully at the suggestion.

“Sounds good.”

They make the way back to the bedroom, settling down on the bed, carefully balancing their plates. Sam is sandwiched between Daniel and Teal’c which is her favorite place to be. They’re both engrossed in the movie playing on the screen, and she’s busy watching them. They’re both so beautiful, she can’t believe how lucky she is to have them. At one point in her life she had thought she would never find love, and yet here she is, wrapped up happily in her lovers. 

\---------


End file.
